<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stole My Heart Away by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492729">Stole My Heart Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Heart Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I loved the plotline too much i made a full story, M/M, More ships will come later, Yanan is a misunderstood little bean, but he's an asshole too, characters too, jisoo needs to chill, junhui needs to calm down, junhui suffers, wonwoo is as protective as ever, wonwoo suffers too, yanan too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui never thought he would fall in love with the guy who saved him from being cat-called.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Heart Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui had been pacing back and forth for the last few days and Jeonghan was getting sick of it.</p><p>"Come on, Junhui. Calm down. Minghao would kill me if he saw you like this." Jeonghan sighed</p><p>"Why would Minghao kill you? You didn't do anything wrong?" Junhui said and stopped pacing</p><p>"You know how protective your brother gets." Jeonghan said shivering at the thought </p><p>"I just can't calm down. What if they call and I don't get accepted?" Junhui whines and Jeonghan sighed</p><p>"Junhui, my precious best friend. For the last time, why wouldn't they accept you? Your smart, handsome, kind and your passionate that's a plus for all." Jeonghan said and Junhui looked at him unimpressed</p><p>Junhui was about to pace again when his phone rang. He answered it while looking nervous and said "Hello?"</p><p>"Yes, this is Moon Junhui. Really? Yes. Of course. Thank you, goodbye." Junhui said finishing the call </p><p>Jeonghan looked at Junhui confused and Junhui suddenly hugged him. Jeonghan hugged back confused and asked "Wha-"</p><p>"I'm never ever doubting you again, Hyung." Junhui said and Jeonghan gasped</p><p>"Wait-! Did you get-?"</p><p>"I got accepted!" Junhui announced</p><p>Both of them couldn't stop screaming that night</p><p>--</p><p>The next day Junhui was gonna move in the dorms. Sadly his roommate wasn't Jeonghan. It was some guy named Mingyu.</p><p>Jeonghan said he was nice. He was, right?  You know what happened when Junhui came into the room? Chaos.</p><p>Mingyu was fighting with another guy. Junhui wasn't sure. Mingyu was fighting something. </p><p>A loud crash came into the room. Was Mingyu fighting a person- OH MY GOD MINGYU WAS BEING ASSAULTED.</p><p>Junhui barged into the room to see Mingyu and Minghao strangling each other. Wait, Minghao?</p><p>Junhui sighed and relief and coughed to get the two's attention. Minghao looked up at the elder and smiled.</p><p>"Oh hi Hyung." Minghao smiled before shouting "Wait Hyung? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"What a nice way to greet your older brother, Haohao." Junhui sarcastically smiled back</p><p>"Wait, this is your brother?" Mingyu shouted and Minghao nodded scratching his head</p><p>"Now, before anything else happens, mind explaining why you both are strangling each other?" Junhui smiled sitting down</p><p>Mingyu and Minghao looked at each other and gulped.</p><p>--</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You were strangling each other cause you were fighting for the last chocolate bar?" Junhui said and the duo nodded</p><p>"You fought for this junk?" Junhui said picking up the small chocolate bar</p><p>"You guys! It left you both with two giant bumps." Junhui scolded</p><p>It wasn't giant. It was enormous. Junhui sighed and stood up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Minghao asked</p><p>"To the pharmacy. You two better not leave." Junhui said going out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui got all the stuff needed to treat forehead bumps. He thought it would be quick but it wasn't.</p><p>The cashier just had to flirt with him. And a certain brunette noticed.</p><p>"Excuse me, have I seen you before?" The cashier asked and Junhui's eyes widened</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Sorry, you seem familiar." The cashier said examining Junhui carefully and Junhui was starting to get uncomfortable </p><p>"Sorry, I don't get what you mean-"</p><p>"Sir, he seems like he's in a hurry. Could you please skip the chit-chat? There's a line right?" The boy behind him said and Cashier got flustered and apologized </p><p>Junhui sighed in relief at the boy behind him and before he left bowed at the kind man.</p><p>Hopefully they would meet again, they sure did.</p><p>--</p><p>The next day he met a certain boy in the cafeteria. He was named Yanan. He was incredibly handsome.</p><p>"Hello." Yanan said sitting next to Junhui</p><p>Junhui looked surprised and smiled at him. Yanan chuckled "Your the new student right?" Junhui nodded </p><p>"I'm Yanan." Yanan smiled </p><p>Junhui was a little bit hesitant to be friendly with him. Yanan seemed odd. It was like he was faking his kindness.</p><p>Nonetheless, Junhui shook off the feeling and smiled "I'm Junhui."</p><p>"I'll see you later, Yanan. I need to go." Junhui said and was about to go</p><p>Unexpectedly he slipped for no reason. And karma really targeted him even if he did nothing wrong. Cause Junhui fell on top of another student.</p><p>And it was the boy who saved him from being flirted with. Junhui blinked and slowly realized. He got up apologizing over and over again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Junhui said and the boy nodded</p><p>"It's fine. It's nothing." The boy said and Junhui sighed</p><p>Junhui looked at his clock and gasped "Oh I need to go. I'm sorry."</p><p>Without knowing they boy smiled at him while he was leaving.</p><p>--</p><p>"So we are having a group project. I need you to take it very seriously. Because you will be examining different bacteria's. In two weeks you need to find out what type of disease it is." The Professor said and the students gasped in awe</p><p>"So, I'll post the partners on the board after class-"</p><p>Just as the Professor said that the bell rang. The students smiled and the Professor as well. </p><p>•Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Jeon Jungkook<br/>•Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Minki<br/>•Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin, Mark Tuan<br/>•Lee Chan, Kim Samuel, Park Jinyoung<br/>•Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Byun Baekhyun<br/>•Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, Han Jisung<br/>•Jeon Wonwoo, Moon Junhui, Yan an</p><p>Who was Wonwoo? Junhui didn't know him. He was wondering who this was until Yanan approached him.</p><p>"So, Junhui. We're group mates!" Yanan said happily </p><p>Junhui smiled along but truthfully he wasn't very happy. He didn't know a single thing about Wonwoo and Yanan seemed fake.</p><p>"Excuse me, are you two Junhui and Yanan?" A boy said and Junhui looked at him</p><p>Is was the boy from the pharmacy and cafeteria. Wait, was he-</p><p>"I'm Wonwoo."</p><p>Ok maybe Junhui liked this.</p><p> </p><p>This was Wonwoo? This handsome man was Wonwoo? Junhui couldn't believe it. </p><p>"Oh, aren't you they guy I fell into?" Junhui asked and Wonwoo nodded slightly laughing</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Junhui said and Wonwoo pointed at the cat shop</p><p>"Ok, I'll meet you later." Junhui said quickly leaving</p><p>Wonwoo was only joking. He really was. He didn't expect Junhui to take it seriously. </p><p>So he was getting a cat later. He loved cats. He was really starting to like Junhui. But not Yanan.</p><p>Before he left he got close to Yanan and whispered "Don't act all sweet Yanan. I know what your up to."</p><p>Yanan just blinked a couple of times "What are you talking about Wonwoo?"</p><p>Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and left. Yanan smiled and giggled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I forgot, this story is also in wattpad. However it is split in smaller parts, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "First Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui waited at the store and sighed. He was nervous. Wonwoo could arrive any minute. And he was not ready.</p><p>The guy that saved him from being cat called? So embarrassing. Suddenly someone fake coughed, Junhui looked up to see Wonwoo.</p><p>He was star-struck. Was it just him or did Wonwoo get more handsome? Junhui finally got to his senses when Wonwoo smiled. </p><p>He unfroze and smiled back "Hi, am I late?" Wonwoo asked and Junhui shook his head </p><p>"No, your just in time." Junhui smiled and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"So, let's go?" Wonwoo asked and Junhui nodded "Right."</p><p>Once they got in there were a lot of cats. Very cute ones too. There were different breeds that Wonwoo liked.</p><p>But one black cat caught his eye. The cat had green eyes and soft black fur. It was dangerously adorable. </p><p>Junhui noticed Wonwoo looking at the cat so he asked "Would you like that one?"</p><p>"Yeah." Wonwoo said blushing</p><p>This was so embarrassing. I mean, it was his first time getting a cat from someone he had saved. You can't blame him.</p><p>Junhui smiled and called an employee "Uhm, excuse me. Can we take this little one?"</p><p>The employee looked over and smiled "Yes sir. He costs 27,000₩."</p><p>"Woah, that's a lot. Anyway here."  Junhui said taking out cash and the employee said "Ok, follow me."</p><p>After they sorted things out Wonwoo finally got the cat. They stepped out and  Junhui smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"So, let's start things over. I'm Moon Junhui." Junhui said and Wonwoo smiled</p><p>"Sure. I'm Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo smiled back and patted the cat's head</p><p>"Aren't you gonna name him?" Junhui asked </p><p>"Oh, yeah. I'll name him Carat." Wonwoo smiled and Junhui said "Why Carat?"</p><p>"You bought him just for me. That means he's a diamond carat. Since your one."</p><p>Junhui looked away flustered while Wonwoo chuckled at his actions. He was totally not enjoying this.</p><p>Walking back to their department was very awkward cause Junhui was blushing furiously while Wonwoo was silently smiling at Junhui.</p><p>When Junhui thought he couldn't take it any longer the God's answered his wishes "Junhui? Wonwoo?"</p><p>Junhui looked at voice and silently sighed. It was Yanan "What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, we just hung out." Junhui said and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"Aw, that's not fair. You guys didn't bother to tell me that you were already getting to know each other." Yanan said and Junhui silently rolled his eyes</p><p>"You literally heard me ask him to meet me here but ok, whatever." Junhui thought</p><p>"Anyways, let's discuss things regarding the project." Yanan smiled and Junhui and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"So, who's house?" Yanan asked and Junhui raised his hand</p><p>"Mine, since Professor gave it to me." Junhui said </p><p>"And it's settled. Come on." Wonwoo said and they all agreed</p><p>--</p><p>"Uhm, hello?" Junhui said going inside his dorm</p><p>"Hyung! Your back from your date?" Minghao unknowingly blurted out</p><p>Junhui and Wonwoo blushed and Yanan just giggled "I've told you a million times Minghao, it's not a date." Junhui blushed</p><p>"Oh, ok. Well you brought company?" Minghao asked and Junhui nodded</p><p>"It's my project partners. Yanan and Wonwoo." Junhui said and Minghao's eyes darkened</p><p>"How wonderful hyung. Anyway the room's yours. Thought, let me have a word with you." Minghao said going into his room</p><p>"Um, ok? Anyway, I'll give the project to you guys. Just give me a minute." Junhui said</p><p>"Looks like your roommate doesn't like us." Wonwoo said and Junhui smiled nervously </p><p>Oh God. This was not gonna end well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you even know what kind of person Yanan is?" Minghao said angrily </p><p>"Why? Is he that bad?" Junhui asked and Minghao sighed</p><p>"He's worse. Way worse. That traitor framed one of his friends of cheating with the test results." Minghao said and Junhui gasped</p><p>"Who?" Junhui asked</p><p>"Former Student Council Vice President Yao Mingming." Minghao said</p><p>"Mingming? As in the one from our old school?" Junhui asked and Minghao nodded</p><p>"I'm telling you this just to be careful of him. I don't want you getting hurt. He's really dangerous when not being cautious of him." Minghao explained and Junhui nodded</p><p>"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to both of us. Ok?" Junhui said and Minghao nodded pulling him into a hug</p><p>"Now, get out there and get yourself a boyfriend." Minghao said slowly pushing Junhui towards the door</p><p>"I don't like Wonwoo!" Junhui shouted</p><p>"Never said you did~" Minghao chirped pushing Junhui </p><p>"Yah Xu Minghao!" Junhui shouted which earned a weird look from Yanan and Minghao</p><p>Junhui chuckled nervously and went to sit with them. Once he sat he fake coughed and said "So, let's discuss things first."</p><p>Yanan and Wonwoo nodded quite suspicious of Junhui's actions but nonetheless ignored it.</p><p>Junhui sighed. This was gonna be a long day.</p><p>--</p><p>Yanan looked at Junhui's picture with a smirk "Moon Junhui. Don't think I don't know anything about you. I'll make sure you'll get a living hell."</p><p>Once Jeonghan came in he hid the picture. Noticing how fast Yanan acted Jeonghan grew suspicious. He vastly took the picture out of Yanan's hand who tried desperately to take the picture back.</p><p>Jeonghan saw the picture and grew worried "Why do you have a picture of Junhui?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just want to get to know him." Yanan said innocently </p><p>"You better not be planning anything, Yanan. Cheol will know about this." Jeonghan warned</p><p>"I'm not! I just want to know him. That's all." Yanan said and Jeonghan snorted</p><p>"Ok, Yanan. But I'm keeping my eye on you." Jeonghan said and Yanan grew annoyed</p><p>"Yeah yeah. I get it." Yanan spat with annoyance </p><p>Ieonghan rolled his eyes and went out the room. Yanan sighed in frustration "Great, Jeonghan is gonna be a real problem."</p><p>--</p><p>Jeonghan headed to the Student Council Office. Yanan looking at a student's picture was never good. It was exactly what had happened to numerous students in the past.</p><p>Once Yanan has your picture that means he wants you out of the school. And Junhui was one of those.</p><p>Jeonghan opened the door and Seungcheol was there talking with a student. Jeonghan mouthed the word "emergency" and Seungcheol nodded.</p><p>Seungcheol excused the student and ket Jeonghan in. He looked at Jeonghan with worry "Why?"</p><p>"It's about Yanan."</p><p>"Yanan? Is he planning something again?" Seungcheol said and Jeonghan nodded</p><p>"He was holding a picture of a student." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol sighed</p><p>"Which student?" Seungcheol said</p><p>"Moon Junhui." Jeonghan stated</p><p>"I'm not sure if me telling him what to do will work. Last time I did the student didn't trust it." Seungcheol said "Do you know him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll talk to him. Besides he promised he would never doubt me." Jeonghan said</p><p>--<br/>"So, Junhui, your partner is Yanan, right?" Jeonghan asked and Junhui nodded</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Junhui said confused</p><p>"I'm assuming Minghao already warned you about-"</p><p>"How he framed Yao Mingming? Yeah, he did." Junhui said</p><p>"So, he was holding a picture of you. And I want you to be careful. Whatever bribe he has don't believe it. I'll make sure nothing happens, ok?" Jeonghan said and Junhui smiled at him</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>--</p><p>"Minghao, what club are you planning on joining?" Junhui asked and Minghao shook his head </p><p>"I don't know like maybe Dance class. You know, you could join two clubs. I know your gonna apply for Dance Club but you should start practicing how to act again." Minghao suggested</p><p>"I don't know Hao-"</p><p>"Wonwoo's in the acting club." Minghao said and Junhui shot up</p><p>"What are you trying to suggest?" Junhui asked suspicious </p><p>"You never know, maybe you and Wonwoo would star on a play together." </p><p>That was a good idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drama Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MOON JUNHUI." </p><p>Junhui jumped when a familiar voice called him. He looked behind him to see a boy holding a bible while walking towards him.</p><p>"Oh my-! You scared me, Jisoo-hyung. Your lucky I wasn't holding our experiment. I would've spilled it on you." Junhui said and Jisoo sheepishly apologized </p><p>"Sorry, I was too excited. Anyway, you never told me you were into acting again." Jisoo said and Junhui raised his eyebrows</p><p>"How do you know?" Junhui asked and Jisoo chuckled</p><p>"How wouldn't I? Don't forget I am the president of the Drama Club, and I received a form from a certain boy that is named Moon Junhui." Jisoo smiled and Junhui gasped</p><p>"Wait- what?" Junhui said and Jisoo chuckled</p><p>"Yep, I saw your form and you accepted." Jisoo explained and Junhui hugged him</p><p>"Thank you, Jisoo hyung!" Junhui said and Jisoo laughed</p><p>"Wow, Junhui. This is the first time I've seen you this happy ever since you were accepted in medical school. Is there a certain reason you applied?" Jisoo asked and Junhui sighed and blushed</p><p>"Well, I met a guy and I sort of have a crush on him." Junhui said and Jisoo's expression grew curious</p><p>"Can I know who this guy is?" Jisoo asked and Junhui sighed</p><p>"Jeon Wonwoo."</p><p>"WHAT."</p><p>--</p><p>"So, Leonardo DiCaprio, which club are you in?" Wonwoo asked and Hansol snorted</p><p>"I told you stop calling me that, hyung." Hansol whined and Wonwoo chuckled</p><p>"Sorry, Sol. I can't it. You know, I know what your crush calls you." Wonwoo teased</p><p>"Hyung! Seungkwan is not my crush!" Hansol yells and Wonwoo giggled</p><p>"Oh? I never said Seungkwan was your crush." Wonwoo said </p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>"Ok, fine. I'll stop. You never answered my question though." Wonwoo said </p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm in the Archer Club." Hansol replied </p><p>"Let me guess, you shot through the target?" Wonwoo said and Hansol shushed him</p><p>"Don't jinx it! I might do it again." Hansol sheepishly said</p><p>"Anyway, which club are you on, hyung? I heard your crush in on the Drama Club." Hansol suggested and Wonwoo smiled</p><p>"Perfect timing. I'm also in the drama club."</p><p>--</p><p>The next day was when the auditions for the first play was held. Junhui was nervous. You never know, Wonwoo could be acting with him.</p><p>He silently waited until his name was called. He looked over at Jisoo who smirked while announcing his name "Moon Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo."</p><p>Junhui silently cursed Jisoo for landing him in this situation. He sighed and went to the room and waited there.</p><p>"So, your prompt is a couple. Junhui you just saw Wonwoo kissing a girl and Wonwoo you have to try to win Junhui back, ok?" Jisoo smirked at Junhui</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>"And action!"</p><p>Junhui walked away from Wonwoo and Wonwoo ran after him. When Wonwoo reaches for Junhui's hand, Junhui slapped him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Junhui spat at Wonwoo who looked at him with regret</p><p>"Junhui, it's not what you think." Wonwoo said and Junhui rolled his eyes</p><p>"Not what I think? Wonwoo, you were kissing another girl. What could you be possibly doing?" Junhui said angrily </p><p>"I didn't mean it. She just went up to me and kissed me. I promise, Junhui." Wonwoo begged</p><p>"And how can you prove that?" Junhui snapped</p><p>"With this." Wonwoo unexpectedly pulled Junhui into a kiss</p><p>Junhui's eyes widened and Wonwoo just closed his eyes. Junhui slowly closed his eyes too.</p><p>After a few seconds they finally broke the kiss. Wonwoo smiled at Junhui "Was that enough proof?"</p><p>Junhui smiled and pulled Wonwoo into another kiss. And after a few second Jisoo yelled "Alright cut!"</p><p>The two broke the kiss woke blushing. Jisoo who was smiling throughout the whole thing coughed and got the attention of the two.</p><p>"Alright, that was unexpected. Anyway, I'll give you an update in tomorrow's meeting, ok?" Jisoo smiled and the two nodded</p><p>--</p><p>"MOON JUNHUI." </p><p>Junhui jumped as he heard Minghao scream his name. That's the second time that week. He looked back to see Minghao walking towards him.</p><p>"What?" Junhui asked</p><p>"You never told me you had your first AND second kiss from Jeon Wonwoo. Aka your crush." Minghao said and Junhui gasped</p><p>"How did you know?" Junhui asked </p><p>"From Jisoo hyung."</p><p>"Aish, that hyung."</p><p>--</p><p>"YOU WHAT?"</p><p>"Yah, Hansol. Stop screaming, your right next to me." Wonwoo said</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. But you kissed Moon Junhui?" Hansol asked and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"And he kisses you back?" He asked again</p><p>"Yup." Wonwoo stated</p><p>"Wow, your bold, hyung. Very bold." Hansol said </p><p>"Yeah, I know. Now, I'm just waiting when you will be bold and kiss Seungkwan." Wonwoo plainly said</p><p>"Hyung!" Hansol whined</p><p>--<br/>
"I heard you had your first kiss with Wonwoo." Yanan said beside Junhui scaring him</p><p>"Uh-yeah. How did you know?" Junhui asked</p><p>"Jisoo told me." Yanan smiled</p><p>Junhui became suspicious. That smile looked fake. Junhui ignored it and said "Oh, ok. Anyways, we have a meeting later. It's in Wonwoo's house."</p><p>Yanan nodded and left with a smile. Junhui had to tell this to Jisoo. Junhui walked to Jisoo's dorm and knocked.</p><p>Jisoo opened the door and said "Oh, Junhui. What bring you here?"</p><p>"Hyung, I need to ask you something." Junhui said seriously</p><p>Jisoo noticed the tone and let Junhui in. They sat down and Jisoo said "What is it?"</p><p>"It's about Yanan." Junhui said</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>Jisoo and Junhui flinched to see Jeonghan beside them once Junhui mentioned Yanan's name.</p><p>"What the heck? How did you get here?" Jisoo said</p><p>"You know I need to know anything Yanan's doing. Yanan had Junhui's picture." Jeonghan explained and Jisoo gasped</p><p>"He did?" Jisoo asked and Junhui nodded</p><p>"Ok. Anyway, what did you want to ask?" Jisoo asked</p><p>"Did you tell Yanan about my kiss with Wonwoo?" Junhui asked </p><p>Jisoo paused and said-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mingming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't." </p><p>"Y-you didn't?" Junhui stuttered and Jisoo nodded</p><p>"Then, how did he know? We were the only ones there." Junhui said </p><p>--</p><p>"Yanan!" </p><p>Yanan winced once he heard Jisoo call him. He turned around with a smile on his face and said "Yes, Jisoo?"</p><p>"I just wanted to ask you, are you planning something?" Jisoo suspiciously asked but Yanan just smiled innocently</p><p>"No, why would I?" Yanan answered and Jisoo nodded</p><p>"Ok, I'm just curious. Nothing else."</p><p>This wasn't the truth. Jisoo wanted to ask how Yanan knew about Junhui and Wonwoo's audition. But Jisoo knew Yanan would be suspicious, so he didn't. </p><p>"Oh, ok. Anyway, see you later." Yanan smiled leaving and Jisoo sighed</p><p>How was he gonna ask this?</p><p>--<br/>"I couldn't ask him. Sorry." Jisoo said and Junhui and Jeonghan nodded</p><p>"It's fine. Since Yanan's always alert, he would think you know something." Jeonghan explained</p><p>"But he wore that smile again. That smile that even the most clueless person would know that is fake. The smile he used to Mingming." Jisoo said </p><p>"M-mingming?" Jeonghan stuttered and  Jisoo nodded</p><p>"What smile?" Junhui asked</p><p>"Yanan always has this smile, you know clearly if it's fake or not. He used the same smile on Mingming." Jisoo said</p><p>"Why is that surprising?" Junhui asked</p><p>"Mingming and Yanan were lovers that time." Jisoo stated</p><p>"T-they were lovers?" Junhui stuttered and Jisoo nodded</p><p>"But, why would he do that to his boyfriend?" Junhui said and Jeonghan sighed</p><p>"We don't know either. But after he wore that smile, he framed Mingming. We never knew why, because they had such a good relationship when never knew what happened." Jeonghan said</p><p>What was up with Yanan?</p><p>--</p><p>2 years ago</p><p>"Where is he?" Mingming said and Yanan giggled</p><p>Yanan sneaked up on Mingming and yelled "Surprise!"</p><p>Mingming jumped in surprise and laughed afterwards "You really love to do that."</p><p>"Your reactions are the best." Yanan smiled and leaned in to kiss Mingming</p><p>Before they kissed someone coughed. They looked to the side and saw Jeonghan standing there with hands on his hips.</p><p>"You guys can do this PDA shit later, cause Yanan your parents are calling you." Jeonghan said and Yanan chuckled</p><p>"Sorry, anyway I'll see you later." Yanan waved at Mingming who waved back</p><p>After Yanan left, Jeonghan turned to Mingming with a scoff on his face "You really are whipped for him."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>Yanan smiled at the memory, but wiped the smile of his face when his parents came in. </p><p>"Yes, mother?" </p><p>"I need you to do something for me, Yanan."</p><p>--</p><p>"So! It's decided. We are gonna be acting a summarized version of W." Jisoo said and the class cheered </p><p>"I'll put the cast here after class-"</p><p>The bell rang and Jisoo chuckled "Nevermind, I guess I'll do it now."</p><p>Jisoo taped the paper of the cast. Junhui scanned it and gasped.</p><p>HE AND WONWOO WERE THE MAIN COUPLE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Acting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck is happening? Why are you pacing around again? Did Yanan do anything? Do I need to beat him up?" Jeonghan said freaked out by Junhui who gripped his hair</p><p>"MeandWonwooarebothleadsforournewdrama." Junhui said and it took at least 5 seconds for Jeonghan to process the information </p><p>Junhui flinched when Jeonghan screamed in joy "Ah, finally! My OTP!"</p><p>"The heck hyung? You've been shipping us?" Junhui said confused and Jeonghan nodded while laughing</p><p>Junhui just nodded weirded out by Jeonghan.</p><p>--</p><p>"What. The. Fuck."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and covered Hansol's mouth "Watch your mouth, you idiot."</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Anyway, you guys are partners?" Hansol asked and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"Wahh, hyung. You are really lucky." Hansol said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes</p><p>"Don't say that like your partner in your  project isn't Seungkwan." Wonwoo said and Hansol whined</p><p>"Minghao hyung is a really bad influence to you." </p><p>"Minghao isn't even older than me, Seungkwan."</p><p>"HYUNG"</p><p>--</p><p>"W-we have to k-kiss?" Junhui stuttered looking at the script and Jisoo nodded happily</p><p>"Yep! And I have to get your permissions before I confirm it. So, any objection?" Jisoo asked</p><p>"Well, sound good to me." Wonwoo smiled and Junhui stared at him in horror</p><p>WONWOO WAS REALLY OK WITH KISSING HIM? Junhui sighed and nodded "Yeah me too."</p><p>"Wonderful! Read the script a bit more. Practice starts in 10 minutes." Jisoo enthusiastically left</p><p>What did Junhui get himself into?</p><p>--</p><p>"Hong Jisoo hyung!" Junhui screamed and Jisoo jumped</p><p>"Oh my, you scared me. What is it your screaming about?" Jisoo said</p><p>"You never told me we were supposed to kiss!" Junhui said and Jisoo chuckled </p><p>"You didn't watch the drama?" Jisoo asked</p><p>"No, you know I don't have time for them." Junhui whined and Jisoo smiled</p><p>"Well, it wasn't actually me who picked the drama. It was the Professor assigned to the club. I just picked the cast." Jisoo said and Junhui sighed</p><p>What did he do in his past life to deserve this?</p><p>--</p><p>"Junhui hyung!" </p><p>Junhui looked at Minghao with a surprised face who was holding a paper. He looked at Minghao with confusion until Minghao gave him the paper.</p><p>He scanned the paper and looked back at Minghao "What about this?"</p><p>"Me and Mingyu are in the same group!" Minghao whined</p><p>Still not getting it, Junhui stared at him with even more confusion "And what about that?"</p><p>Minghao face palmed and looked at Junhui with a face. Junhui looked at him and finally realized it. </p><p>"Oh! You have a crush on Mingyu, don't you?" Junhui said and Minghao blushed</p><p>"Oh my God! My brother has crush a crush!" Junhui shouted as Mingyu came in</p><p>"Who has a crush?" Mingyu asked and Minghao covered Junhui's mouth</p><p>"Hansol." Minghao lied</p><p>"Who?" Mingyu said</p><p>"My classmate." Minghao stated and Mingyu nodded suspicious at Minghao</p><p>Junhui looked at Minghao with an unimpressed face. Minghao noticed and asked "What?"</p><p>"You were so obvious."</p><p>"Hyung!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Junhui. Jun. Junebug.  WONWOO!"</p><p>"AHHH!" Junhui screamed as Jisoo laughed hysterically </p><p>"Out of all the names I called you, you respond to Wonwoo?" Jisoo laughed as Junhui huffed</p><p>"I had a wonderful dream, but you woke me up." Junhui grunted</p><p>"Is this another episode of you daydreaming about Wonwoo?" Jisoo taunted</p><p>"This is not what I signed up for." Junhui said</p><p>"Yup, you signed up for the kiss." Jisoo bluntly said and Junhui stared at him</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why? We're gonna practice the kissing scene." Jisoo said </p><p>"Oh, fuck."</p><p>--</p><p>"So we're shooting in 3, 2, 1-" A siren wailed loudly just before Jisoo could finish</p><p>"This is a lockdown, students. This is not a drill. Lock all doors and stay in doors. No one shall go outside until police comes." The speaker said and Jisoo knew what to do</p><p>With no professor in the room, Jisoo had the responsibility to keep them safe. He quickly turned all the lights off and locked the door.</p><p>"Guys, close the windows. Wonwoo, help me with the desks. The rest of you go away from the window and the door." Jisoo said and the students obeyed</p><p>When they finished pushing all the desks, they all backed on to  the wall. With 5 minutes passing but that seriously felt like half an hour, a loud bang was heard.</p><p>The supposed assailed started banging on the lockers, shouting out a particular name.</p><p>"Junhui..... Where are you......" The man said in a chilling voice</p><p>Junhui flinched as he heard his name. He had so many questions in his head. Why him? Why now? Who is he?</p><p>The chilling thing is Junhui didn't even know who this person was. And neither did the school.</p><p>But a particular student did. While hiding in the room packed of students the boy thought "Dad, why now?"</p><p>--</p><p>Everyone looked at Junhui who was terrified himself. Jisoo mouthed to Junhui "Do you know him?"</p><p>Junhui shook his head and Jisoo sighed. Who was this person and why were they doing here.</p><p>After a rather scary silence a loud bang on the door was heard "Moon Junhui! I know your in there! You better come out!"</p><p>Junhui curled into a ball shaking intensely. The tears finally came once the man screamed "I'm not gonna hurt you, Junhui! Just come!"</p><p>Junhui broke into sobs and he was shocked to feel someone embrace him. He looked up to see Wonwoo hugging him.</p><p>Junhui would blame fear in this case but he didn't care. He snuggled closer to Wonwoo who was whispering comfort to Junhui making the boy calm down a little.</p><p>Junhui didn't even hear the screams of the man who was screaming his name. All he knew was Wonwoo was here with him, hugging him.</p><p>He didn't know if relief or happiness was what he felt once he heard faint sirens outside of the school.</p><p>He heard the man curse "Shit, they're here. Heh, you got lucky, Junhui. I'll be back."</p><p>He heard the man leave as the police knocked on the door. He sighed in relief and Wonwoo finally released him from his embrace. </p><p>He slowly stood up wobbling a little bit but Wonwoo supported him long enough for him to find his balance.</p><p>He smiled at Wonwoo and said "Sorry, I got a little out of hand."</p><p>Wonwoo smiled back in return "It's fine. It's always an honor to be a shoulder for a beauty to cry on."</p><p>And the thing is, there was no hint of tease in his voice. Just sincerity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Addict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking hell, why now?" Yanan cursed while walking to his house</p><p>Once he opened the door his mother faced him and he stiffed up "Yes, Mother?"</p><p>"Did your father come to your school today?" His mother asked and Yanan's blood went cold</p><p>Shit. What was he gonna tell her? He tells the truth there's consequence. He lies there's still consequence. </p><p>Yanan held his breath but finally responded "No, mother. He didn't."</p><p>His Mother was suspicious but she nodded and left him alone. Yanan could only hope she doesn't find out</p><p>--</p><p>"Junhui Ge!"</p><p>Junhui turned around and was completely shocked when Minghao hugged him. He hugged the younger back and smiled</p><p>"Nothing happened to you, right?" Minghao asked and Junhui smiled and nodded</p><p>Minghao nodded in relief and hugged Junhui tighter. Junhui chuckled softly and pat Minghao's hair "You know, I never knew the infamous Xu Minghao could be soft."</p><p>Minghao pouted and said "I actually thought you died, idiot. I was almost gonna barge out of my room to murder that lunatic."</p><p>"Don't worry. Nothing happened to me." Junhui smiled at Minghao who smiled back</p><p>--</p><p>"Father?" </p><p>Yanan opened his father's door and almost covered his nose. The room smelt like a thousand bottles of alcohol opened and  10 boxes of cigarettes smoked.</p><p>Yanan noticed the TV opened, he glanced at his Father who was sleeping. He sighed and slowly went for the remote. Once he held it his Father's hand stopped him.</p><p>He flinched and looked at his Father who was now awake. His Father slowly sat up and asked him "Yanan, you made a visit. Why is that?"</p><p>"Mother is calling you."</p><p>"That bitch is calling again?" His Father raged</p><p>Yanan flinched and slowly nodded. His Father was about to say something when his mother shouted "Weishua! You better get down here!"</p><p>His Father grunted up and pushed Yanan out if the way. As he was coming out he yelled "Be quiet, Mifei!"</p><p>Yanan took a deep breath and left the room. He went inside his room and locked the door. He silently plugged his ears hoping not hear his parent's long fight.</p><p>--</p><p>"Junhui, you ready for tomorrow?" Jeonghan teased and Junhui grunted</p><p>"Why did you have to remind me?" Junhui said and Jeonghan laughed</p><p>"So you'll be ready for it. We don't want you blushing when you and Wonwoo kiss." Jeonghan smiled and Junhui whined</p><p>"I'm just messing with you. Also, we're having a party after the play. You wanna go?" Jeonghan asked </p><p>"Sure, I don't want to spend my night thinking about the kiss." Junhui said </p><p>--</p><p>"Don't you think your a little too excited about this, hyung?" Hansol said </p><p>"When have I been too excited?" Wonwoo asked and Hansol face-palmed</p><p>"Ever since you were having a play with Moon Junhui!" Hansol shouted and Wonwoo almost spit out his drink</p><p>"I am not too excited for the play. I'm just looking forward to it. Those are two different things. And don't you have a date with Seungkwan?" Wonwoo said and Hansol blushed</p><p>"Hyung! It's not a date. We're just gonna talk about our project." Hansol said and Wonwoo nodded</p><p>"Sure, Hansol. Sure." </p><p>"Hyung!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone, are you all ready?" Jisoo asked and all of them nodded</p><p>"Alright, it's showtime."</p><p>--</p><p>The show ended wonderfully. All of them went exactly as they planned. All of them except the main cast. </p><p>The kiss was a lot longer than they had planned. Yeah, that's what you call whipped.</p><p>All of the audience was clapping except for Yanan, who was clapping but had an unhappy expression. For sure he did not like this play.</p><p>After the play they all went to a party. Don't worry they're all 18, some of them are even 20. No need to worry.</p><p>The party was a fun one. Of course, no one got drunk. That was Seungcheol's orders. He was worried someone might murder someone while they were drunk, so no beer.</p><p>But, yeah. Things got a little out of hand.</p><p>"Yah! Who put peanut butter in my wallet!" </p><p>"It was Mingyu!"</p><p>"What? Hyung, it wasn't me!"</p><p>"Prepare to die Kim Mingyu!"</p><p>"AHH! Minghao save me!"</p><p>"Yeah, Minghao. Save your love."</p><p>"Junhui hyung!"</p><p>Needless to say without beer everything would still be in chaos. </p><p>"Uh, Jeonghan hyung. I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment." Junhui said standing up</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Come back quickly." Jeonghan said and Junhui nodded</p><p>To Junhui, everything would go as planned. He would do his business and everything would be fine, right? But guess Karma still didn't like him.</p><p>"Well, look what we have here?" Junhui flinched and turned around to see a bigger Male</p><p>Maybe around 25, he didn't know. The Male was smiling at him. Junhui turned to push him out of the way but the other was just to strong.</p><p>"You aren't going anywhere." The Male smirked</p><p>"P-please, stop."</p><p>Wonwoo had a bad feeling. It's been about 10 minutes since Junhui left and he hadn't been back until now.</p><p>He tried to ignore it but he just couldn't help but get worried about Junhui. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if he won't come back?</p><p>Those questions were stuck in Wonwoo's head haunting him. He stood up and excused himself slowly heading to the male's bathroom.</p><p>Slowly he could hear Junhui's faint voice and another man. A man. Wonwoo sprinted as fast as he could and slammed the door open.</p><p>A tear had just left Junhui's eye once the man had grabbed him by the hip. Wonwoo's blood boiled as he watched the scene.</p><p>His hand just acted on his own and he snatched the man and his fists connected with the man's cheek.</p><p>The man stumbled away from Junhui and held his cheek. He slowly stood up and held an angry face.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man said getting closer to Wonwoo</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? What are you trying to do to him?" Wonwoo angrily argued</p><p>"Chill out, he's my boyfriend." </p><p>That one sentence ticked Wonwoo off. How could he say that he was Junhui's boyfriend when Junhui who was sitting ground was sobbing?</p><p>Wonwoo gripped the man's arm and threw him outside catching the other's attention.</p><p>The other's ran to him and looked at him then the man. Minghao connected the dots and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>Wonwoo's angry eyes, the man's swollen cheek. The man did something to Junhui. </p><p>Minghai ran to the bathroom and he saw Junhui crying while having his head down. </p><p>He ran to Junhui and hugged him while chanting in Chinese to calm his older brother. </p><p>He slowly helped Junhui stand up and led him outside. It was obvious, the man had made the worst decision in his life.</p><p>If Wonwoo could, he would have beaten the shit out of the man if it wasn't for Jeonghan and Seungcheol snapping him our of his rage.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed in anger and said "Wonwoo and Minghao, take Junhui home. We'll take care of this."</p><p>The man gulped as Seunghcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Hansol, Seungkwan,  and Jisoo glared at him darkly. Oh boy, he was gonna be in for a hell of a ride.</p><p>Once the three left Jisoo chuckled darkly "Shall we start?"</p><p>--</p><p>Junhui didn't know what to feel. Scared? Thankful? Worried? Relived? Or all? He didn't want to know.</p><p>Everytime someone touched him even in the slightest, he would flinch. He didn't know why. </p><p>Even if it was Minghao who held him, he would flinch. It's not like he wanted to. He just couldn't explain.</p><p>Wonwoo looked at Junhui then at Minghao. Minghao noddes at him and left closing the door.</p><p>Wonwoo sat beside Junhui and surprisingly Junhui didn't flinch. Even Junhui was surprised. Was he really comfortable with Wonwoo that much.</p><p>"You ok?" Wonwoo asked</p><p>"I've been better." Junhui croaked out with a smile</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and said "I've been wondering, why with me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Junhui tilted his head</p><p>"I mean, why aren't you flinching when I'm holding you? Even with Minghao you seem uncomfortable." Wonwoo said and Junhui smiled</p><p>Looking straight at the other direction Junhui smiled and said "It's because I like you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What-? Junhui liked Wonwoo too? Wonwoo's eyes widened as he heard Junhui say those 3 words he had been dreaming.</p><p>Those 3 words he'd never thought he'd hear. Those 3 words he thought Junhui would never tell him.</p><p>But would you look at him? Junhui just said "I Like You". Those 3 syllables, so easy to say but so hard to admit.</p><p>But Junhui had just told him those words. "W-wha-"</p><p>"I said I like you. Ever since we met in the pharmacy store. When people catcall me, those who witness it dont care at all. They just turn a blind eye. Sometimes they join in too. They don't tell me the words I want to hear. "Hi." "How are you?" "What's your name?". Not a single one of them uttered those simple words." </p><p>"But you, your a first. Your the first who I felt safe with. I didn't know who you were. I didn't know your name. I didn't know your life. But why? Why you? I feel the same way too. Why am I so comfortable with you? But then, I thought about this. It's because I like you-no. It's because I love you." Junhui smiled as Wonwoo listened carefully not missing a single word Junhui said</p><p>Wonwoo paused for a moment and smiled at Junhui. His hand found itself holding Junhui's cheek and holding it. </p><p>He slowly moved closer to Junhui while slowly closing his eyes. Junhui's eyes widened as he something on his lips. Something soft. Something like Wonwoo's lips on his.</p><p>--</p><p>Heaven. Do you know what it feels like? I mean you probably haven't. Only people who's time has come can only feel it.</p><p>Some say it's a place, it's presence, some say it doesn't even exist at all. But if that's really true, then Junhui wouldn't be feeling heaven right now.</p><p>Once he tasted an explosion of taste, those soft lips, that warm breath, he already knew it was heaven.</p><p>Of course, you could say it was cloud nine. But for Junhui, it was higher than that.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't want to kiss Junhui, but his instincts just screamed "Kiss him!". He couldn't fight the urge not to and he just went for it.</p><p>But Junhui's reaction wasn't what he expected. He thought Junhui was about to turn away in disgust but it was the opposite.</p><p>After that sweet kiss they shared, just like they're audition for the play. Junhui smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, this time, it actually felt real.</p><p>Because he knew, it was real. It wasn't fake, it wasn't for an audition, it wasn't for those show-offs.</p><p>It was actually sincere. Their lips parted after a few seconds. Junhui blushed as well Wonwoo after they kissed.</p><p>"So, are we a thing now?" Junhui sheepishly said and Wonwoo chuckled</p><p>"Of course, kitten." Wonwoo smiled</p><p>Minghao smiled as he closed the door completely and said to himself "Ah, I'm so jealous."</p><p>ㄴ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really considering writing a wonhui Harry Potter one shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a disaster for Junhui. The moment he set foot in school Jisoo and Jeonghan attacked him.</p><p>"Junhui! Oh my poor child! What happened to you last night?" Jeonghan hughed Junhui and Jisoo sighed and mouthed Junhui "Yeah, sorry."</p><p>Junhui chuckled softly and said "Nothing happened last night, hyung. It's not like I died or anything."</p><p>"No, no, no. Liars go to hell. Tell me-" Jisoo covered Jeonghan's mouth and sighed</p><p>"We already murdered the guy last night, Jeonghan. Sorry, Junhui. I think he didn't get enough from Seungcheol last night. Anyway, I'll see you later." Jisoo said and Junhui nodded</p><p>Junhui laughed as he saw Jisoo pull Jeonghan away while Jeonghan tried to free himself from Jisoo's grip who was struggling to contain himself.</p><p>Junhui got ready to walk to his classroom when a pair of hands covered his eyes. He giggled and said "Come one, Wonwoo. You know you can't fool me."</p><p>Wonwoo smiled and removed his hands from Junhui's eyes and kissed Junhui's forehead softly.</p><p>"Sorry, couldn't help myself kitten. You were just too cute standing there." Wonwoo said </p><p>"Well, is calling me kitten a normal thing now?" Junhui laughed and Wonwoo smirked</p><p>"You you want me to name Carat into Junhui instead?" Wonwoo teased and Junhui gasped</p><p>"You devil! Did you actually name him that? Oh goodness, you have a kitten fetish, don't you?" Junhui said and Wonwoo chuckled</p><p>"Nope, I don't. I think you have a Wonwoo fetish instead." Wonwoo said and Junhui pouted</p><p>Wonwoo was about to kiss Junhui when a boy said "Alright, stop it with this PDA shit. Your making me feel single. Although, I want to do this too."</p><p>ㅐ</p><p>Wonwoo and Junhui both shot up at the voice. Minghao stood there standing with a scowl in his face. Junhui laughed "How about you confess to Mingyu so you don't feel single anymore?"</p><p>The scowl in Minghao's face was replaced with a blush as he heard Mingyu's name "Don't mention that to Wonwoo hyung!"</p><p>Wonwoo gasped and asked "He had feelings for Mingyu?" </p><p>Junhui nodded and Wonwoo sighed. Minghao grew suspicious and said "Is there something wrong with that?"</p><p>Wonwoo threw his hands in the air and said "I am innocent. I don't intend harm, I promise."</p><p>Junhui giggled and said "Alright, how about let's go to class before we get late, ok?"</p><p>--</p><p>They're first class was a disaster. After 3 weeks of examination, they had to tell they're professor what they had found out. </p><p>But of course, they had another task. Since their experiment was about to end, they had to prepare for another one.</p><p>That one was was to identify how many weeks a woman had been pregnant. It was supposed to be an individual work but their professor had noticed something "You know, couples can work together if they would like." He said pointing at Junhui and Wonwoo</p><p>The other students gasped and Junhui stuttered "H-huh?"</p><p>"Oh? Am I wrong? I'm sorry, don't mind it." The Professor said and Wonwoo sighed</p><p>"No, your correct." Wonwoo said and Junhui nodded "We're a couple."</p><p>Mingyu coughed in surprise, Jeonghan <br/>slapped his cheeks in shock and Seungcheol's eyes widened.</p><p>Yanan just stood there with an unimpressed face while their Professor smiled "See? I was right."</p><p>ㄱ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Love In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is amazing! Since when?" Jeonghan squealed</p><p>"It hasn't been long." Junhui blushed and Minghao snorted</p><p>"Hell yeah it hasn't been long. They literally ate each other's face last night while I was sleeping." Minghao teased</p><p>"We did not!" Junhui protested </p><p>"Well, I guess we didn't keep it too well. He just confessed last night." Wonwoo said pointing at Junhui</p><p>"The fuck- you confessed first?" Seungcheol asked and Junhui nodded</p><p>"That's surprising, I thought Wonwoo hyung would confess first." Hansol said</p><p>"Why is that?" Junhui asked</p><p>"Wonwoo hyung has been head-over-heels over you." Hansol stated and Wonwoo covered his mouth</p><p>"Don't mind him, he's just been out his mind recently." Wonwoo said and Hansol pouted</p><p>Junhui laughed and smirked at Wonwoo "So, you've been crazy over me, huh?"</p><p>"I'm not living up to this am I?" Wonwoo sighed and Jisoo smirked</p><p>"It's what you deserve for not confessing soon enough!"</p><p>--</p><p>Of course, It wasn't all laughs and smiles. While Junhui was in the bathroom Yanan for some reason ignored him.</p><p>A chilling moment of silence occurred until Yanan finally spoke "Congratulations on your relationship."</p><p>That didn't feel sincere. There wasn't even a slight chance of happiness in Yanan's face. Just a smug look that radiated danger.</p><p>When Yanan was about to leave he stopped and muttered "Make sure you make use of that happiness. I'll make sure you won't even expect what's coming."</p><p>Maybe Junhui didn't hear that right. Did Yanan just threaten him? Most of all, why? Silence engulfed them like wind blowing a feather</p><p>ㄱ</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Minghao, your gonna have to go home with Mingyu today." Junhui said and Minghao blushed</p><p>"What- why?" Minghao shouted </p><p>"We're gonna discuss about the project, so I may go home late." Junhui smiled and went closer to Minghao and whispering "And maybe you can get some alone time with Mingyu."</p><p>Minghao gasped and smirked "Oh? That might actually work."</p><p>"Well then! It's settled, I'll see you later, Haohao." Junhui smiled and went with Wonwoo</p><p>Ha, you'd think all they did was tall about their project? Well you thought wrong, cause Wonwoo's a little schemer and wanted some alone time with Junhui.</p><p>"Where's Hansol?" Junhui asked </p><p>"He and Seungkwan had a so-called "sleepover" so he won't be back until tomorrow." Wonwoo said</p><p>"Oh, I think I know where this is going." Junhui said and Wonwoo smirked</p><p>"Are you sure, kitten?" Wonwoo smiled and Junhui chuckled</p><p>"Minghao knows I'll be going home. The poor boy would go mad once he knew I won't be going home." Junhui said</p><p>"Come on, just this night, Junnie?" Wonwoo pouted and Junhui couldn't resist</p><p>"Fine, your lucky I love you." Junhui said and Wonwoo laughed</p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist me." Wonwoo teased taking a DVD out</p><p>"No, don't you dare play that." Junhui said</p><p>"It's just insidious, it won't hurt you." Wonwoo chuckled</p><p>"Wonwoo!" Junhui whined</p><p>"It'll be fine, Junhui." Wonwoo reassured and Junhui pouted</p><p>"Fine." Junhui said and noticed something "Wait, I didn't bring any clothes."</p><p>"Just use mine." Wonwoo stated and Junhui did</p><p>And too bad Wonwoo gave him a hoodie that didn't even fit him. Since he and Junhui were almost the same size Junhui looked small wearing the hoodie. And Wonwoo loved it.</p><p>"You planned this , didn't you?" Junhui asked and Wonwoo just shrugged "I may."</p><p>ㅛ</p><p>Like any other person (like me) Junhui screamed like a little girl during the film while Wonwoo laughed at his antics</p><p>"No, no, no, no. You do not go in there. You do not- AH!" Junhui screamed and buried his head into Wonwoo's neck</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and hugged him and said "Come on, it's not that bad."</p><p>"Ehem, for you." Junhui corrected </p><p>Wonwoo just shrugged and continued on with the movie. All throughout the movie of course Junhui would jump into Wonwoo's arms like a kitten.</p><p>Wonwoo's heart would constantly flutter every time Junhui would do that, but then again who wouldn't?</p><p>And finally Junhui had thought of a brilliant idea and just closed his eyes but even that wouldn't stop him from getting jump scared.</p><p>When the movie was over Wonwoo chuckled and said "Hey, Junnie. The movies over."</p><p>"Oh, it is?" Junhui said flustered </p><p>Wonwoo smiled and nodded. Pretty soon they drifted off to sleep but Junhui of course was scarred after watching the movie.</p><p>Poor child still remembered what the red monkey looked like and honestly I still do too. </p><p>And yes, Wonwoo noticed. He looked at the clock to see 12 am. He sighed and hugged Junhui from behind.</p><p>The latter was surprised by the action and turned to face Wonwoo. Junhui sighed and said "I didn't know you were still awake."</p><p>"I wasn't." Wonwoo simply said and Junhui gasped "Did I wake you up?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head "No, I just woke up. Anyway, can't fall asleep?"</p><p>Junhui nodded and Wonwoo smiled "Then, tell me why."</p><p>"Why what?" Junhui tilted his head</p><p>"Why you love me."</p><p>ㅑ</p><p>Junhui didn't expect Wonwoo to say this. Why did he love him? It may seen easy for you to say why you love a person.</p><p>But for Junhui it's as difficult as forcing yourself to confess to someone who doesn't know you exist.</p><p>Junhui doesn't know what to say. Why does he love Wonwoo? It seems like he just couldn't put it to words.</p><p>The feeling he had for Wonwoo was too great for words. He can't just say because he's handsome, smart, popular- no.</p><p>Wonwoo was more than that. But how much more that he couldn't even put it into words?</p><p>Wonwoo wasn't perfect. No one is. He can't just say that Wonwoo is flawless cause he just isn't.</p><p>Everyone has flaws. You can't say someone is perfect because they are handsome, smart or they're your lover.</p><p>It doesn't work that way. And Junhui knows this. Ever since he was little his parents always told him "Love the person who is perfect for you."</p><p>No one is perfect for Junhui. He doesn't know if Wonwoo would stay with him until death would do them apart.</p><p>Wonwoo could love him so much one day but then could leave another day. Wonwoo could be saying white lies to trick Junhui into thinking that he loves him.</p><p>Nothing lasts forever. But then again, why does Junhui love Wonwoo? Junhui's eyes widened as he thought of the first time they met.</p><p>The feeling. Why does he love Wonwoo? Wonwoo was the first person to give Junhui the feeling of love.</p><p>No matter how much a person was more handsome, more smart, more popular than Wonwoo, Wonwoo was the only person who have him the feeling of love.</p><p>Smiling widely Junhui simply answered "Because it's you."</p><p>ㄴ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you been paying attention? You should. The random Korean letters in the chapters are very important to a future chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Junhui came home Minghao almost attacked him with a spatula. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Minghao, what are you doing?" Junhui panicked as Minghao raised the spatula above his head</p><p>"You punk! I thought you got kidnapped or something! Why didn't you come home yesterday, huh?" Minghao scolded and Junhui chuckled</p><p>"Calm down, I just stayed with Wonwoo last night." </p><p>Minghao's eyes widened and he looked at Junhui with utter horror "What? Don't tell me you and Wonwoo hyung had se-"</p><p>Junhui covered Minghao's mouth and snatched the spatula Minghao was holding and smacked him with it. Junhui looked disapprovingly as Minghao and said "All we did was watch movies, we never had se-"</p><p>Minghao snatched the spatula and Junhui stopped himself from completing the unholy sentence he was about to say.</p><p>"Ok, let's stop this spatula nonsense and let's go to school." Junhui said throwing the spatula into the trash bin ignoring Minghao's pleads</p><p>"What- why?" </p><p>Maybe it was a good idea to tell Minghao whether he was going to sleep at Wonwoo's or not.</p><p>--</p><p>"Hyung, I'm hopeless."</p><p>Junhui really didn't see this coming. I mean, the infamous Xu Minghao saying he's hopeless is a once in a lifetime moment.</p><p>"Haohao, you should really go there and confess. Learn it from me Moon Junhui, a confident gay." Junhui said and Minghao snorted</p><p>"You expect me to agree being dangled off of a cliff then Mingyu come in as my prince charming and save me? Hell no." Minghao complained</p><p>"What-? That not what I meant..? Forget it." Junhui facepalmed</p><p>If your wondering why they're like this it just happens to be that a certain puppy was going to move out in 1 day</p><p>ㅅ</p><p>Earlier</p><p>Mingyu had at least 3 classes with Minghao. Right now, it was almost time to start class but Mingyu still wasn't here.</p><p>Of course, Minghao got worried. What if Mingyu got mugged? What if he was sick? What if he actually turned into a puppy? So many probabilities.</p><p>Minghao looked around and saw Junhui doodling something in his notebook. He approached his older brother and asked "Hyung, have you see Mingyu?"</p><p>Junhui shook his head "No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's still in dorm."</p><p>"Why, though?" Minghao asked and Junhui shrugged. He just sighed once their professor has arrived and started his lesson.</p><p>--</p><p>Once they arrived at the dorm, Minghao searched for Mingyu. They found the tall boy packing his stuff in a suitcase. Minghao and Junhui titled their heads.</p><p>Mingyu noticed the two Chinese boys and smiled "Oh, is class already over?"</p><p>Minghao snickered and said "Why would we be here then? Also where were you?"</p><p>Mingyu scratched the back of his neck while he said "I was packing."</p><p>"We can see that. Why are you packing?" Junhui said glancing at the floor which had a suitcase and many clothes that were scattered.</p><p>"Oh, I got a call from the principal. I got a scholarship in America. I'm moving there." </p><p>Minghao felt his heart break to a million pieces.</p><p>ㅑ</p><p>"Minghao, you really have to confess sooner. Gyu is about to leave later!" Junhui scolded Minghao who nodded and said "I know, but I don't have the courage to do so."</p><p>"Come on, Hao. Do you really not see all the looks he gives you? He blushes everytime you enter the room. Mingyu loves you, Minghao! Trust me." Junhui reassured Minghao who have him an unsure look</p><p>"Are you really sure, Hyung?" Minghao asked and Junhui took his hand and squeezed it</p><p>"Yes, just take a leap of faith, Minghao." Minghao smiled at Junhui and stood up</p><p>He ran for the airport and just in time, before Mingyu's plane was about to launch he called out "Mingyu, wait!"</p><p>Mingyu spun around to see Minghao breathing heavily standing right before him "Minghao, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I know, I seem to late. But, please. Just hear me out." Minghao started "Alright, I may seem like a guy that has a cold heart and doesn't really love anyone but when time passed on I grew attached to you."</p><p>"Everytime I saw you, there was like butterflies in my stomach refusing to get out. My heart beat like I just ran a full marathon everytime we touched. You were like a gem that was too expensive for me to have." At this point Minghao was in tears</p><p>Mingyu stuttered out a "W-wha- Hao."</p><p>"It means I love you, Mingyu! I love you with all my heart."</p><p>ㅣ</p><p>Mingyu couldn't process what Minghao had said right now. Love? Minghao loved him? As in Love? The sweetest yet most dangerous feeling.</p><p>He took a step at Minghao who had let out a sob and cupped his cheeks wiping a tear from his face "You know, I feel the same way too."</p><p>Minghao looked up to him in shock. Mingyu continued "I never knew why, but your attitude stood up to me. Your someone who's adventurous and likes to take risks."</p><p>"Your someone who makes me laugh even in the most darkest times of my life. And that made me love you. It made me want to spend and dedicate my life to you even though I didn't know how you felt about me." Mingyu said and kissed Minghao's forehead gently.</p><p>"If you were going to ask if I'll stay, then  yes. I will stay." Minghao's eyes widened and he pulled Mingyu's in for a kiss</p><p>Mingyu's eyes widened but he slowly kissed Minghao back while hugging him. Minghao smiled in reply and nuzzled in Mingyu's neck after the kiss.</p><p>Mingyu smiled at Minghao and said "Boyfriends?"</p><p>Minghao giggled in response and nodded "Boyfriends."</p><p>ㅣ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's like five more chapters until it ends. And the next book may be Harry Potter themed. Also! The "Leap Of Fate" line is inspired by Swanny's THOY.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Junhui, just follow me. Your gonna bang yourself onto a pole." Wonwoo grunted as Junhui tried to release himself from his grip</p><p>"Well, what if you kidnap me and sell my kidneys? I don't want to live my life as one kidney." Junhui reasoned and Wonwoo chuckled</p><p>"I'm not gonna kidnap you, kitten. Trust me." Wonwoo smiled but Junhui didn't see it</p><p>Junhui snorted and just followed Wonwoo's orders. Once they got to their destination, Wonwoo took the blindfold off of Junhui's head.</p><p>Junhui gasped as he saw their surrounding "Is this the place where we first met?" Wonwoo nodded as Junhui squealed </p><p>"Ahh, I remember being so relieved when you stopped the cashier. I wonder if she's still there." Junhui looked around for the lady and grinned when he saw her</p><p>"Wanna let her know our presence?" Junhui asked Wonwoo vindictively and Wonwoo smirked and nodded</p><p>They decided maybe condoms were a little too much, that was for the future. So they got chocolates instead. They head to the cashier and she noticed them and gasped.</p><p>She recognized them and remembered what happened. She silently did her job and was about to give them their change when she noticed them holding hands.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and gave them their change not saying another word. Junhui noticed this and asked "Is there a problem, miss?"</p><p>She panicked and shook her head "No, sir. Not at all."</p><p>Junhui smiled so sweetly that it looked fake and he and Wonwoo left the store. They both laughed outside of the store as soon as they got out.</p><p>"Did you see her face?" Junhui asked while giggling</p><p>"Looks like she's jealous that I own a masterpiece." Wonwoo said leaning in for a kiss before Junhui sneezed </p><p>He sneezed a few more times before wiping his nose. Wonwoo grew a little worried "You ok?"</p><p>Junhui nodded and said "Yup, let's just go. Thank you, Wonwoo." Junhui smiled at Wonwoo who smiled back at him </p><p>ㅣ</p><p>"Uhh-, Wonwoo hyung? I think you need to come here." Minghao said through the phone and Wonwoo got confused</p><p>"Ok, sure. But, why?" Wonwoo asked and Minghao sighed "Junhui hyung's not listening to me. He keeps trying to convince me he's not sick, but I recently checked his temperature, it was almost 40 degrees!" </p><p>Wonwoo stood up and said "Yeah, sure. I'll be there quickly." He rushed towards Junhui's dorm not bothering to warn Hansol where he was going</p><p>He finally arrived and saw waiting while sitting in a couch. The latter noticed him and stood up "Where's Junhui?"</p><p>Minghao pointed to Junhui's room and Wonwoo nodded. He opened the door to see Junhui shivering underneath his blanket. His hair and clothes were damped and he seemed as if he was about to fall asleep.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and sat beside Junhui who opened his eyes and saw the brunette sitting beside him. "Wonwoo?" Junhui managed to croak out and Wonwoo visibly winced</p><p>The boy couldn't even talk properly. His face softened at the sight of the boy and said "Hey, kitten, how are you feeling?" Junhui sighed "Like I'm about to die."</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and placed his palm over Junhui's forehead. He frowned at his hot Junhui's temperature was, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"</p><p>"I thought it was just a small cough, but look what happened at my stupid assumption." Junhui explained and Wonwoo smiled </p><p>"Don't worry, kitten. I'll take care of you."</p><p>ㅐ</p><p>"Remember when I was sick?" Junhui suddenly asked from Wonwoo's lap</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled as he stroke Junhui's soft locks "Of course, I did. How can I not remember you being sick but acting drunk?"</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Wonwoo</em>
  <em>, did you know my </em>
  <em>English</em>
  <em> name is Jerry?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, </em>
  <em>kitten</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".....yeah? But, </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> not tired. </em>
  <em>I've</em>
  <em> been wondering what your </em>
  <em>English</em>
  <em> name is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think your drunk Instead of sick, </em>
  <em>Junnie</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Aww</em>
  <em>, thank you. My </em>
  <em>mom</em>
  <em> said </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> act like </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>Junhui pouted "Isn't it better than having me act all bratty?" Wonwoo booped his nose nodding</p><p>"Didn't you sing me to sleep?" Junhui looked up to Wonwoo who smiled "Yeah, you fell asleep very quickly."</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Wonwon</em>
  <em>, can you sing me to sleep?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which song?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any song."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You sure, </em>
  <em>Junnie</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> want to hear your voice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you ask."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can smile because we're together</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can cry because it's you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So what can't I do?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whenever, wherever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even if we're not together, just like always</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our smile flowers bloom</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be the spring to your smile~"</em>
</p><p>Junhui giggled as he remembered the beautiful melody of the song Wonwoo sung. He looked at Wonwoo and whispered "Can you sing it again?"</p><p>Wonwoo smiled and obliged. He stroke Junhui's hair once again before he sung .</p><p></p><div>
  <p>For some reason, sometimes, suddenly<br/>I keep thinking these days<br/>How happy I am, how beautiful you are<br/>About us, who is second to none<br/>If we ever become unhappy<br/>Some day<br/>If we become apart<br/>What do I do?<br/>Of course, that won't happen</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I don't even wanna think about this<br/>But sometimes I do<br/>I hope you don't</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I can smile because we're together<br/>I can cry because it's you<br/>So what can't I do?<br/>Whenever, wherever<br/>Even if we're not together, just like always<br/>Our smile flowers bloom<br/>I'll be the spring to your smile</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I always<br/>Only receive from you<br/>So I'm so thankful and sorry<br/>To the point of tears<br/>I wanna hug you<br/>But I feel nervous for some reason<br/>Why am I hesitating?<br/>I don't wanna be like this</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just like the sky is high and the wind is cold<br/>Like the ocean is wide and blue<br/>I'm afraid that<br/>I'll take you for granted<br/>I think that's why I'm being like this<br/>I'm nervous about that<br/>What if I lose you?<br/>I hope you don't feel the same</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I can smile because we're together<br/>I can cry because it's you<br/>So what can't I do?<br/>Don't say it's the end<br/>Forever<br/>Because I'll stay by your side</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Whatever happens<br/>Just like always, we'll be together</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Don't say it's the end<br/>Forever<br/>Whatever happens, just like always<br/>Our smile flowers will bloom</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Whenever, wherever<br/>Even if we're not together, just like always<br/>Our smile flowers bloom<br/>I'll be the spring to your smile</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>In his lap Junhui smiled as his eyes closed and the red-head asked "What's the name of the song?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Smile Flower"</em></p>
</div><p><br/>ㅍ</p><p>The next day a new girl tried to flirt with Wonwoo. The latter just rolled his eyes and carried on with his day.</p><p>"Junhui hyung, have you seen the new girl lately?" Minghao asked while he was playing his phone with Hansol</p><p>"No, why?" Junhui said sitting beside the younger</p><p>"I heard he's after Wonwoo hyung." Minghao said which earned a snort from Hansol</p><p>"She tried to flirt with Wonwoo hyung earlier when we were coming here." Hansol rolled his eyes at the incident</p><p>Junhui scowled at the thought of the incident. He went outside to look for Wonwoo who had a girl trailing behind him.</p><p>Wonwoo seemed annoyed at the girl who was calling him. He ignored the latter and lit up at the sight of Junhui. Junhui smiled and hugged Wonwoo who hugged back.</p><p>The girl gasped and slapped him. He looked at the girl in anger as the girl ranted "What are you doing? Don't you see Wonwoo doesn't like you?"</p><p>Junhui snickered "This stupid bitch." He looked at the girl and said "Yeah, I suppose he doesn't like you either." </p><p>The girl looked offended "Excuse me?" Junhui rolled his eyes and gave Wonwoo a look. The latter smiled and pulled Junhui in for a kiss.</p><p>Junhui smiled and deepened the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away. He looked at the girl who was disgusted by the site "Does that answer your question."</p><p>The girl just turned away and ran. Junhui giggled and Wonwoo chuckled and kissed his forehead.</p><p>ㄷ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for like not updating for 2 weeks. Also chapter one is out for my new fic! It's Harry Potter themed! It's in my dashboard. It's named "Let Me Be The Yin To Your Yang"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Calm Before The Storm (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya'll I'm not dead. Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prom Season. This was the season everyone panicked. People were looking for dates, dresses, and shoes. But for Junhui, this was torture.</p><p>Every single girl had asked Wonwoo out and he was irritated. Ok, maybe not every single girl but you get the point. Junhui considered just straight up scream that Wonwoo was his.</p><p>Wonwoo? Possessive? Junhui has got you beat.</p><p>"Wonwoo! Please be my date to prom!" A girl suddenly said and Wonwoo sighed "No, I already have a date."</p><p>"But, no one saw you asking someone to prom! Is that just an excuse?" The girl pouted and Junhui mentally gagged</p><p>"Is this girl serious?" He thought. He couldn't just stand there and let this girl try to seduce Wonwoo. He couldn't.</p><p>He walked towards Wonwoo and said "Hey, babe." He pulled Wonwoo in a kiss that surprised the latter.</p><p>The girl screamed and stood there in shock. Junhui looked at the girl innocently "Is there a problem?"</p><p>The girl shook her head and slowly walked away while Wonwoo was chuckling "This was the second time this week."</p><p>"I can't let them try to steal you, right?" Junhui smiled and Wonwoo smirked "You called me babe, that's a first."</p><p>"Only in public! This is the only time. That girl was just- uh." Junhui stuttered </p><p>Wonwoo smiled and hugged Junhui.</p><p>ㅛ</p><p>Prom was boring. It was just people dancing and getting drunk. Wonwoo in particular was running late. The others were doing their own businesses.</p><p>Junhui walked to the school's camp and unconsciously hummed Smile Flower. He sung the whole song until someone behind him said "You learned the whole song."</p><p>Junhui turned around to see Wonwoo standing by the tree smiling. Junhui smiled and said "Well, I can't just have you sing it everytime right?"</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and walked towards him "It's gonna be a bummer I can't sing it to you anymore."</p><p>Junhui shook his head "You'll always get your chance." Wonwoo sat beside the latter pulling him closer</p><p>"Why aren't you inside?" Junhui sighed "It's really boring there." Wonwoo laughed </p><p>He took Junhui's hand and Junhui stood up confused. Wonwoo smirked "May I have this dance, my prince?"</p><p>Junhui smiled and returned the smirk, "Yes, you may, my king."</p><p>ㅐ</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiled at Junhui's response. They started dancing together not caring if someone saw them. It started of being slow and awkward but they got the hang of it.</p><p>Wonwoo twirled Junhui who giggled like a teenage girl having her first crush. They danced for a few minutes before they went back to the slow dance.</p><p>Junhui put his head on Wonwoo's neck nuzzling deeper and Wonwoo smiled. The latter kissed Junhui's lips softly and the boy kissed back. The pair smiled at each other admiring the small silence.</p><p>"How lovely." </p><p>They shot their heads to the source of the voice to see Yanan standing there smiling. Wonwoo's face hardened and Junhui sighed.</p><p>"Such a shame I didn't watch it fully. You guys are very sweet." Yanan sweetly said walking over to Junhui </p><p>"Especially you, Junhui." Yanan leaned over Junhui's ear and whispered words to the red-head</p><p>The blood on Junhui's face disappeared and he became pale as paper. Wonwoo pushed Yanan away and held Junhui closer who was still white as snow.</p><p>Yanan looked hurt and pouted "That's not a nice way to treat friends, Wonwoo. I'm hurt."</p><p>Wonwoo snickered as Yanan skipped towards the gym where Prom was ongoing. He cupped Junhui's face and asked "Are you ok?"</p><p>Junhui snapped out his thoughts and smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Wonwoo didn't believe him, yet he didn't push it. He really wished he did.</p><p>ㅕ</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're gonna get into some drama next chapter 😓</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not a chapter, everyone! This is just an announcement.</p><p> </p><p>The last chapter is added will be the final chapter for this fanfic! I know, it's not finished. But, there will be a sequel were we will be continuing from the last chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Bad news is that i do not know when i will publish it.</p><p> </p><p>For now, i will be focusing on LMBTYTYY and a new fanfic i will be releasing soon!</p><p> </p><p>I'm really sorry, but i will be prioritizing those fics because they have a much for complicated storyline. If you want to read it, feel free to do so. Both are Wonhui,so you have no problem.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for sticking with me and i'll see you in the sequel! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>